


Hearts Never Lie

by thewrittennerd



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Real slow burn love, Stubborn Nigel, passionate moments, slow burn love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd
Summary: AU, modern setting. When Daphne Basset and Prudence Bridgerton return from their honeymoons, their roommate Harper Davies is preparing to quit her job at the publishing agency run by Anthony, Simon and the insufferable Nigel Berbrooke. Daphne & Prudence discover the two had become lovers briefly but Nigel, infatuated with Edwina Sheffield, pushes Harper away.Can Daphne & Prudence fix everything with their husbands' help or will it be too late?
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Prudence Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Nigel Berbrooke/Original Female Character(s)





	Hearts Never Lie

_Chapter image (c) A.J. (cellochic) of SP_

First chapter coming soon!


End file.
